U.S. Pat. No. 9,325,110 is entitled “Input/Output Module” and discloses, among other things, an input/output (I/O) device 18 for an automation control system. The I/O device 18 includes an I/O module 20 operatively secured to a terminal base 22 using a latching mechanism including a latch element 70 with latching hooks/extensions 50 and a release lever 40 that selectively resiliently deflects the latch element 70 from its normal latched position to an unlatched position to release the latching extensions 50 from the terminal base 22. When the latch element 70 is in its latched position, the latching extensions 50 thereof engage the terminal base 22 to secure the I/O module 20 to the terminal base 22. When the latch element 70 is in its unlatched position, the latching extensions 50 thereof are disengaged from the terminal base 22 and the I/O module 20 can be separated from the terminal base 22.
The present development as disclosed herein provides an I/O device that is similar to the I/O device 18 described above but that comprises alternative and/or additional structures and mechanisms for retaining an I/O module to a terminal base and for increasing the rigidity of the I/O device overall.